Of Love, Crime, Sadness and Loving all Over Again
by gogetadivagurl
Summary: Syuusuka's heart has been broken, stepped on, and abused one to many times. Will a man named Tezuka Kunimitsu be the one to pick up the pieces? Fem!Fuji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT I would have my own little harem made of Seigaku regulars, Horio would be gone, and Eiji would be a neko.

Sabrina: Hi guys! Recently, my cousin got me addicted to Prince of Tennis, and now I can't stop watching it! So without further ado, time for a fem!Fuji fic! (fangirl hearts)

Fuji: Why do I have to be a girl! -actually has his eyes open-

Ryoma: Because the author is bored of seeing us as boys -is just as ticked off as Fuji-

Eiji: Just start the story nya!

Sabrina: Shut up or you'll be a girl next time!

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuka was no ordinary girl. For one thing, she wasn't interested in dating. She was too busy with being a workaholic. Her friends always joked about her being asexual,and theyk new she wasn't. She was just getting over her break-up with Takashi, her love of five years. For another, she was a sadist. Syuusuka enjoyed watching people in torment. Especially the hookers on the street. This all changed on that one fateful day she met Tezuka Kunimitsu.<p>

It was a rainy day when it happened. Syuusuka, completely soaked, was running to her friend Ryoka's house from work, since her house was to far away. _"I hope Ryo-chan doesn't mind. I can't stop thinking about that one time I walked in on her and Momo." _She shuddered and the thought.

She decided to take a shortcut through an alley way. About halfway though the alley, Syuusuka realized she wasn't alone. She felt eyes boring through her back, and turned around. A tall man, at least 6 feet, was standing right behind her. She screamed, but her cries were unheard, for the man shoved her to the floor and kissed her roughly. Tears started running down Syuusuka's face,but the heartless man didn't stop. When he parted for air she tried to scream for help again, but failed when the man hit her every time she tried.

_"...No..Some one..anyone... HELP ME!"_

After hours of this abuse, Syuusuka finally gave up on trying to escape. Seeing this, the man grinned in pleasure and proceeded to assault her. That night people all over the city were awoken by a bloodcurdling cry for help. But it was to no avail, as no one was nice enough to come to Shuusuka's aid. It was midnight when the horror stopped. By then, the man had all ready taken her innocence.

(Sorry can't write rape scenes.)

* * *

><p><em>"If I don't get home soon grandfather is gonna kill me." <em>Thought Tezuka Kunimistsu who was running home after an emergency operation at the hospital. _" What kind of woman thinks it's okay to crash into someone's car to stop it just to ask for directions from the other driver!" _Turning at a curb Tezuka heard a faint whimpering noise. He stopped in his tracks and cautiously peeked into the alleyway. He froze. There lay the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, naked and covered in blood and bruises._ "Who is that woman? Who did this to her? I need to help her now." _His doctor side took over, he started looking her over for major injuries. Some what satisfied when he found none, he gently picked her up and started carrying her to his house.

Syuusuka opened her eyes. _"Who is this person? Why is he helping me? Oh well, at least I'm safe for now. He'll probably just leave me in the dirt later, just like all the other guys." _She closed her eyes and drifted back into unconciousness once again. Tezuka looked at the girl is his arms. Smiling softly he stared at her sleeping face. Little did he now she would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>Sabrina: Sorry it was short. Any way, how was it? (btw in case you're wondering, the rapist isn't one of the Seigaku regulars)Please tell me if you want me to continue. I need at least two reviews.<p>

Fuji:-traumatized and rocking back and forth in a fetal position.-

Sabrina: eto... Did I go too far?

Tezuka: Sabrina-san, twenty laps. Now.

Inui: Remember, if you don't finish in time you have to drink penal-tea. MUAHAHAA!

Ryoma: And give up yaoi!

Sabrina:YADDA! -Runs faster than a Eiji on steroids-


	2. Extra scene 1

Disclaimer: If I owned prince of tennis...well, lets just say Ryoma and Fuji would be limping...a lot. (Conjures images of Ot6 in her head)

Sabrina: Guys I am so sorry I haven't been updating! In school it's crazy right now because of state tests and the finals and projects, etc. (three projects due in a week one week.+ finals = dear holy Mary mother of God...) Once summer starts I promise to update aleast 3 times before school starts again. So for now, just read a little scene which included Fuji walking in on the an-un pair. :) And by the way, happy Memorial Day! (depending on the country you live in anyway)

* * *

><p><strong><em>(The reason why Fuji was scared she would walk in on Ryoka and Momo)<em>**

"Syuu-chan, I can't drive you home now. I'm still on shift in the sushi shop. Sorry sweetie, maybe next time.- Taka" Fuji frowned while she read the text meassage . Things like this has been going on for days. At first it was just small things, but now they barely saw eachother anymore. _" Oh well, my house is to far to walk there. Might as well go to to Ryoka-chan's house." _Smiling while inwardly smirking sadistically, Fuji practically skipped to her cute little kohai's apartment.

"RYO-CHAN! It's Syuusuka! Open up!" Fuji yelled while banging on the door. After a few minutes without any response other then complete silence, Fuji opted to use the spare key she stole a few visits ago. She tiptoed to Ryoka's bedroom and quietly opened the door.

Instead of finding the sleeping girl she thought she would find in the bedroom, she found Momo and Ryoka making-out heatedly. (with no clothes on by the way) Actually opening her crystal blue eyes, she would have screamed if Ryoka and Momo noticed her opening the door. Before she could stare and worder how Momo got that big , Ryoka saw her in the corner of her eye, gave her a menacing glare, picked up a knife that came out of nowhere, and shouted, "FUJI SYUUSUKA! Get out of here or you'll be sorry!"

_" Dear Kami-sama why me?"_ Knowing Ryoka would actually use the knife (having already fallen victem to it twice before) , she ran out of the house faster then Fudomine's speed devil Kamio Akira. Fuji screamed bloody murder, suprisingly not getting any wierd looks from the surrounding passerbyes, who were already used to this.

Watching the whole scene from her window, Ryoka muttered a "Mada mada dane" and resumed making out with her beloved (and impatient) boyfriend.

Fuji couldn't look at Ryoka or Momo for a week, mostly because of the many hickeys on Ryoka's neck and the slight limp in her walk.

* * *

><p>Well, sumimasen for making you guys wait this long for a another chapter. You guys understand, right? Thanks for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT... well I think you know what I would say by now.

Sabrina: State tests and finals are finally over! Wohoo! And summer is finally here! XD

Ryoma: Just start the chapter.

Sabrina: Well okay, _Ryoka-chan! :P_

Ryoma: ...

Fuji: Saa, Story starts now. ^_^ -still somewhat miffed about being a girl-

* * *

><p><em>1:00 A.M ( an hour after Fuji was raped)<em>

"Is the deed done, Kabaji?" ,ask a lone figure in the darkness of the alley. "Usu." A sinister smile formed on the figure's face. She stepped into the light of the moon and revealed her face. Keiko Atobe, one of the richest people in Japan, if not the world.

" Good." ,she paused and turned around " You got the pictures, right Sebastien?" "Of course my lady."

Smirking, Keiko thought of her plot to destroy Fuji life. After all, thats what you get for calling her a bitch (Not that Syuusuka didn't have a good reason. She did steal her boyfriend).

Meanwhile, in the corners of Kabaji's and Sebastien's mind, they knew this would lead them to no good. Not that they were going to tell Keiko that anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Back to perfect pair<em>

Tezuka walked home with the girl in his arms, careful not to hurt her anymore then she all ready was. The moment he got home though, his grandfather almost shoved him to the floor to shout at him until he noticed Fuji. Tuzuka's father carried her to their guest bedroom while Kunimitsu talked to his grandfather.

" Why are you so late in coming home, and who is that naked woman? I want answers, and they better not be ' she's my girlfriend and I want to have sex with her.'"

Blushing at the last comment, Tezuka answered. " I was late because there was an emergency operation. As for the girl, I found her in an alley way crying. I think she was raped. I plan on taking her to the hospital tomorrow morning."

His grandfather nodded in agreement. "Good. I suppose we can let her stay here until she recovers. I want you to be resonsible for her though, Kunimitsu. Got it?"

"...Hai." "You are dismissed" With that, Kunimitsu walked upstairs, still wondering who the girl was.

In his head, Kunikazu was thinking, _" That girl is pretty. That boy is taking to long to find a girlfriend and we need a new heir to be the patriarch of the clan. Time to matchmake!" _Laughing evily in his mind, he started thinking up a plan he knew just had to work.

* * *

><p><em>In Fuji's dreams<em>

_Fuji was headed to her boyfriend's house to surprise him on his birthday. Opening the door she shouted, "Takashi-kun! Happy birthda-" , but was to shocked to finish her sentence when she found her beloved cuddling with Atobe Keiko. (A/N: Poor Fuji, she keeps walking in on people)_

_Struggling to keep her smile on her face, she said "Well, it seems I've interupted something. Gomen nasai, Taka-san, Atobe-san. To bad Takashi ended up with a bitch like you, Keiko."_

_Takashi shot up from his seat on the couch to run after her, but Fuji was already out the door, a stray tear rolling down her face. Keiko was sitting on the couch with a smirk on her face, annoyed by the fact she was called a bitch._

_Near a small park Fuji stopped running, to exhausted to run anymore. "Syuu-chan wait!" Cried out an equally exhausted Takashi. Looking at him with hatred and betrayal in her eyes, her calm fascade broken, Syuusuka said "You have no right to call me Syuu-chan! Do you know how much I loved you? I trusted you, and you broke that trust. MY friends we right, you would leave me, just like every other boy I've dated."_

_With that said, Syuusuka left, leaving Takashi's heart full of guilt. But somehow, he didn't regret leaving her. Until Keiko cheating on him with Jirou, but that's another story._

* * *

><p>Tezuka woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of whimpering. Quietly he tiptoed over to the room the sound was coming from. Inside the girl he found in the alley was sobbing walkied up to her and tried to find out was wrong. Assuming it was only a nightmare when he found nothing he started walking away, only to find Syuusuka's hand clinging to his for dear life.<p>

Suddenly remembering the girl had no clothes on he blushed hesitatingly lied down next to the sleeping beauty (A/N: Sounds like something you'd call Jirou XD) and closed his tired eyes. Syuusuka immediatly calmed down after he sat down next to him, and smiled peacefully, all bad nightmares gone.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day <span>_

Syuusuka woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Groaning slightly, she turned to her side.

There she found a man sleeping next to her snoring softly.

Realizing she had no clothes on, she screamed.

* * *

><p>Sabrina: Well there ya have it! :D This is the longest chapter yet!<p>

Tezuka: I. Don't. Snore.

Sabrina: Who cares if ya snore of not. Momo, Eiji, Ryo-chan, Atobe etc. do.

All: _**No we don't!**_

Sabrina: -_-" O...kay then... Anyway, please review! All reviews will we used to feed my pet plotbunnies!

Ryoms: Please, with your help we can stop plotbunny starvation once and for all. To donate, review this story. Flames with be used to cook plotbunny food.


	4. Chapter 3

Sabrina: Hiya! It's now the end of summer and it's still sooooo frickin hot, but the heat won't stop me from updating this fanfi- (gets heatstroke and faints)

Oishi: -goes into mother hen mode- Rina-chan? RINA-CHAN! -starts shaking me like crazy-

Eiji: eto...Rina-chibi-chan doesn't own Prince of Tennis...on with the story.

**_Important note: I know I promised to update one more time after this before summer ends, but mom signed me up for something and it's taking up to much time to finish another chapter before summer ends. Sorry minna-san!_**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Tezuka estate woke up with a jolt. Running to Shuusuka's room, they found their dear Kunimitsu being hit with a pillow by a (still naked) girl no one seemed to know, who was screaming her lungs out. Covering the eyes of all the children, they walked back to their rooms one by one, until only Kunimitsu's father, mother, and Kunikazu were left.<p>

Finally managing to calm her down, Ayana (Kunimitsu's mom) told all the males to leave the room so she could explain everything to the frantic Fuji.

"Sweetie, calm down. We aren't here to hurt you. My son Kunimitsu brought you home after he heard you crying in the alley. You've been through a lot, do you mind telling us exactly what happened?" Fuji blushed, thinking about how she didn't have any clothes to wear. Seeing this, Ayana said, "Once you dress up, of course." Giving her a plain blue yukata, Ayana left the room to talk to the rest of the group. "Listen, she was raped and therefore will probably be nervous around any males. Don't do anything that may get her scared."

Nodding, they waited for Shuusuka to come out.

* * *

><p>Fuji's POV<p>

Oh well, might as well dress up, get out of this room and apologize to that guy I kept hitting. Sighing, I turned my attention to the clothes the woman left me. The yukata is very pretty. I thought, trying to distract myself from thinking too much. Slowly, as not to aggravate any wounds the man from last night left on me, I stood up and dressed myself.

After tying the yukata I opened the door.

* * *

><p>Tezuka POV<p>

When I heard the door slide open I turned around and saw the mysterious (and beautiful) woman standing before me. Her light honey brown hair glowed in the sunlight and her eyes were a vibrant cerulean bl-

"Kunimitsu!" Hearing my grandfather I blushed, embarrassed for not paying attention and quickly got my composure back.

Over a time period of one hour, I learned her name was Fuji Shuusuka. She was a botanist (plant scientist) who worked in the university. She was cheated on by her boyfriend a few days ago. Said boyfriend was now dating Atobe Keiko, who she hated with a passion. Fuji and Keiko were sworn enemies, so she suspected Keiko planned all of this.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Tezuka and Fuji were in Tezuka's car driving to the hospital. It was awkward to say the least. Fuji refused to talk for obvious reasons while Tezuka could barely look at the girl without blushing madly. After the rather long drive they walked into the hospital looking for Tezuka's long-time friend and co-worker, Oishi Shuichirou.

* * *

><p>Keiko POV<p>

I walked into the university that horrid Shuusuka worked in. Wandering the halls, I found two female professors chattering about exam, grades and such. Pretending to be another professor I walked towards them and said, " Hey, did you here Fuji Shuusuka is sleeping around? I even heard she slept with a student!"

One of them gasped. "Sweet Shuusuka did that? No way! We better tell the dean!"

Inwardly Keiko smirked. "Mission complete."

* * *

><p>Sabrina: I'm so sorry it's short! TTATT<p>

Now that summer is pretty much over I can't update faster than this. Um... one question for the people who actually read these. Would you rather I update faster with shorter chapters or white longer chapters but update slower? Oh well, bye for now! ^_^


End file.
